


Sweetness

by niedlichta



Series: Gue Jatuh Cinta! [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/niedlichta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke biasanya benci makanan manis. Iya kan? —Reposted from Fanfiction.Net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah karya saya yang sudah lama sekali, dan yang sudah sempat saya hapus dari FNI. Karena maraknya kasus copy-paste, dan mumpung karya saya ini belum dicopas (semoga jangan sampai), saya berniat mempostingnya kembali di sini untuk jaga-jaga. Selamat menikmati! :) (btw, saya sengaja membiarkan Author Notes saya ikut tercopas, mwehehe). Buat yang belum tahu, penname saya pertama kali adalah Cute-Tamacchan, kemudian niedlichta, dan pernah memakai penname eneng troll for the lulz hahaha. Tapi sekarang saya pake penname niedlichta :)

Festival. Ya, hari ini ada festival di sekolah mereka, dan Naruto Uzumaki hanya dapat mendudukkan pantatnya yang lemas di bangku kelas yang disulap menjadi interior kafe dadakan—astaga, menjadi _waiter_  ternyata tidak semudah yang dia pikirkan. Hampir saja engsel lututnya lepas begitu lari ke sana ke mari untuk mencatat pesanan dan baru kali ini dia merasakan bibirnya pegal mengumbar senyuman.

 _'—ah, daripada gue mikirin hal ini—'_  dia menumpukan wajahnya dengan dagu di atas meja, mengawangkan pikirannya, _'—gimana kabar Sasuke, ya? Dia ditarik paksa sama anak kelas sebelah untuk ikut rumah hantu, sih...'_

_Pii—ing!_

—ah,  _binggo_. Telepon genggam miliknya berbunyi, dan sepertinya ada pesan singkat yang masuk dari... sang kekasih.

**"Gue selesai. Ntar gue makan di kelas kita. Elo masih di sana, kan?"**

Senyuman salah tingkah yang tertahan terlihat di wajah Naruto.

**"—ya, ya. Cepetan dateng, udah sepi, kok. Tinggal beres-beresin properti aja."**

_Message sent._

Dan Naruto merasakan capeknya hilang seketika, dan menunggu dengan manis di meja kafe itu...

... Menunggu Uchiha Sasuke.

**oxoxo**

**Sweetness**

**A drabble by niedlichta**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**oxoxo**

"...terlalu manis."

Naruto mendongak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari cake di hadapannya dan menatap Sasuke—yang sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mengorek-ngorek behelnya yang terkontaminasi krim karamel—dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban, dan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menyendokkan benda manis itu lagi, porsi kelimanya sore ini. Hei, jangan salahkan dia, dia capek setelah berkeliling kafe—a.k.a kelasnya—dan menjadi  _waiter_  dengan  _tailcoat_  untuk festival sekolah tadi. Lima porsi kue karamel manis tidak berlebihan, kok. Terlebih, ini masakan Sakura—orang yang terlalu capek menjadi _waitress_  dan kini mengurus dapur—atau dalam hal ini, sudut kelas yang diberi sekat pembatas.

Ya, keadaan sudah sepi, sih. Tinggal membereskan kelas, sebenarnya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap apatis—atau lebih tepatnya, mengernyit-pada orang di hadapannya yang tidak seperti orang lagi. Halooo, Sasuke saja sudah eneg memakan benda coklat yang melumer perlahan di bibirnya itu sejak gigitan pertama—bukan karena efek behelnya, tentu saja-tetapi, kenapa Naruto bisa memakan LIMA buah benda manis laknat itu?

"Maksud elo—kuenya? Gigi elo gak tahan? Atau, behe—" aura membunuh menguar dari Sasuke "—lupakan."

Pemuda yang memakai lensa kontak merah dengan tiga manik-manik itu mendengus, dan membuang pandangannya ke samping. Memang, dipaksa untuk berpartisipasi di festival sekolah itu tidak menyenangkan—terlebih jika kau dimanfaatkan secara harfiah untuk mengumpulkan pelanggan—dan para pelanggan yang notabene gadis-gadis ababil itu menjerit dan kehabisan napas bukan karena kostum Count Dracula yang dia pakai, melainkan karena melihat wajahnya—dan behelnya.

Lupakan yang terakhir.

Naruto masih menikmati kue—kali ini piring yang keenam-dengan brutal, sementara Sasuke masih berusaha keras—sangat keras, untuk tidak menjitak pemuda yang seakan-akan sedang cosplay Sebastian dari Kuroshitsuji karena bajunya tersebut. Saat Sasuke hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya karena mendengar ' _nyam nyam nyam_ ' yang keluar dari bibir rakus milik godzilla—maksudnya, Naruto—dan mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi jitakan manis—

_GRUUUK_

—ternyata, ada godzilla yang lebih besar lagi di dalam perutnya.

Wajah putih susu itu kontan bersemu-dan dia berpikir, ' _Sialan, sialan, sialaaan_!', merutuki  _image_ -nya yang hampir hancur berkeping-keping, dan Sasuke langsung berinisiatif untuk memutuskan melakukan loncat indah dari atas menara jam sekolah setelah festival ini selesai.

Naruto yang membaca ekspresi Sasuke—yang jarang sekali muncul itu, ingin sekali tertawa. Tapi dia tidak tega.

_'Benar juga-dia juga belum makan sejak tadi pagi, 'kan?'_

Menghela napas, dia meraih tangan Sasuke yang diulurkan untuk menjitaknya tadi, menaruhnya ke posisi rileks, dan menyuapkan sesendok  _cake_  miliknya ke mulut sang Uchiha.

"Kalo lapar, bilang aja," bibir merah muda itu tersenyum, "Dan elo gak perlu susah-susah nemenin gue berberes sekalian makan di kafe kelas kita—elo bisa aja makan di tempat lain, selain cafe yang cuma ngejual minuman dan kue-kue ini," dia menopangkan dagunya ke kedua tangannya, dan menatap orang yang disayanginya itu penuh afeksi.

Mengunyah kue dengan pelan, rasa manis menjalar lagi ke mulut Sasuke, namun kali ini kehangatan berbaur dan membuat Sasuke tidak rela menelannya dalam sekejap.

"... Gue sih maunya gitu, cuma—" vakum sedetik, "—lupain aja."

... Ya, mana mungkin dia bilang kalau dia ingin menghabiskan malam festival dengan si idiot ini, 'kan?

Lagi, Naruto menghela napas.

"Ya udah," dia kembali menyuapkan kue itu-kali ini dengan senyuman lima jari, "Lagian, sebenernya manisnya ga terlalu manis, 'kan? Ini ga akan membuatmu diabetes, kok," dia menopangkan wajahnya dengan tangan kiri yang diletakkan di pipi, masih tersenyum manis, tatapan matanya lurus ke pemuda di hadapannya—dan...

... Sasuke tertegun.

Lima.

Empat.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

—tidak perlu waktu lebih dari lima detik bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha untuk membuang wajahnya, dan bergumam—

"... Elo yang terlalu manis, idiot," dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menyentuh wajah kekasihnya, "...gue bisa diabetes kalo ngeliat elo lama-lama."

Tangan Naruto yang menopang pipinya sukses terjatuh, membuat wajahnya bertabrakan dengan meja.

"HIEEE? TAPI GUE SEME DI SINI!"

Dari sudut kelas yang disulap jadi dapur dadakan, terdengar suara piring dan gelas berjatuhan.

**oxoxo**

**Fin!**

**oxoxo**

 Ini drabble yang saya ambil dari thread di Shrine—at least ini lebih pantes dibikin sebagai fic perpisahan ketimbang apdetan fic saya. *lari sambil nangis bombay* Tell me, tell me! What's your opinion 'bout it? XD

 


End file.
